Oh the stories I could tell
by TheLillyOfChaos
Summary: Do you wanna hear a story about the Winchesters? I may be a shiny hunk of metal but oh the stories I could tell.


**An: This story has been in my head for the longest time, so I had to write it. It's in the Impala's Point of View. I hope you guys like it. **

Do want to hear some stories on the Winchesters? I mean the true stories, none of the second-hand crap and hear-say that some washed out hunter has been filling peoples head with. I mean the real stuff from someone who has been there the whole entire time. I may be a hunk of shiny metal, but oh the stories I could tell, but do me a favor and don't tell the Winchesters. They wouldn't be happy to hear that I was giving their most intimate secrets away.

I remember the first day I ever met the Winchesters in an old used car lot. John Winchester was fresh out of the military, looking for a van for him and his sweetheart Mary to travel the world in, but things didn't work out that way. Instead fate had a way of showing John what he really needed, which was me. I knew John Winchester would take good care of me. Mary was none too happy when he showed up with me that night, but the second she sat in my seats she was sold on the idea of me. I was also there when Mary made that deal with the demon to save John's life, I saw the broken look in her eyes when she cradled her father's lifeless body in her arms, and for as long as I run I will never forget that look.

John and Mary's first son was conceived in my backseat, Dean. Even as an infant he wanted nothing more than to be at his father's side, of course he adored his mother as well. The young family was so happy together like they had everything they could possible need. I remember those good old days were every Sunday John and Mary would strap baby Dean in his car seat and go for a ride, but sadly those days didn't last too long. I still long for those days, were everyone was still pretty much happy.

Soon Sam was born and Dean was a good brother even then, the day he was brought home from the hospital Dean sat in the backseat keeping a watchful eye full of adoration on the newborn, talking excitedly about how cool it was to have a baby brother. Mary laughed at the tot's excitement really pleased that Dean had all these plans to play football with _his _Sammy. I was really happy that Dean had Sammy that he had someone to look after and grow up with.

Soon after that John and Mary's marriage started to hit the rocks. I spent a lot of night after dark parked at John's work getting home way after dinner. Some nights I could hear the fights coming from inside the house. It was sad to see the once happy couple going through difficult times, but I was sure given the chance they would patch everything up, but they were never given that chance.

After Mary's death my little my family was broken. John constantly drank to numb the pain, he was still a good father but he just couldn't grasp the reality of losing his beloved Mary. Dean was quiet; he didn't utter a word that whole first year, unless it was in the confines of my backseat to Sammy. Baby Sam was the whole one who had no clue as to what was going on. Then the hunting for revenge began, and both of my boys' lives were changed even more.

I seriously could have strangled John the first hunt he dragged Sam and Dean to, it was a disaster. Sam was six at the time and Dean was ten, and if I'm not mistaken it was a werewolf threatening the city of Detroit. Dean got tore up very badly trying to keep Sam out of the monsters path. I waited in alleyway as John cared the injured Dean in his arms, with Sam walking anxiously behind him, very close to tears. If you looked closely I'm sure you could see a small blood stain in the backseat were John laid Dean down. After that incident though John wised up and left the boys at the motel, or with Bobby Singer.

Years after watching over my family I noticed Sam was developing quite a stubborn streak that rivaled his fathers. He was always questioning everything and it was pushing John's patience , Dean however was mostly calm and patient with him trying everything to keep him happy, but Sam's need for a normal life was more the overwhelming. He tried everything to be normal, he studied hard; I remember whenever they were on the road Sammy's nose was deep in to a book trying to ignore his brother's constant ribbing. Finally all the hard work started to pay off, Sam got a full ride to Stanford and I couldn't be more proud of him, but John didn't see it that way. I guess it was John's insane need to protect his youngest but all he managed to do was push him out that door.

Dean took Sam's leaving hard, he spent the first few weeks in my seats crying him to sleep at night, and then he threw himself in to hunting, booze and women. The boy was one betrayal away from losing his marbles, and those were the times I wish I could wrap my arms around him and tell him it would all be ok. Eventually though Dean got over it the best he could, and I couldn't be happier, the sound of his off key singing would feel my interior and warm my motor it was all I could ask for, but even those moments didn't last either. The happiness never truly last not when you sure name is Winchester.

After four long years of Sam's absence him and Dean were finally reunited, John was missing of course and Dean needed his brother's help, but he also just needed his baby brother around. Even for a few days of their reunion they were happy, well sort of but at least they were together and remembered their brotherly bond. When Dean took Sam back to the college there was an unspoken promise of them getting back together, which was always good enough to me. Sam did wind up going back to hunting with Dean but that was after the death of his girlfriend, Jessica. Sam was so lost and heartbroken after that. The nights he couldn't sleep he would sneak out of the room him and his brother was sharing and he would climb into the passenger seat and just weep his heart out. It was one of the most upsetting things ever.

Things only went downhill from there. Jessica's death set off a chain reaction of bad things that just kept happening to the boys, my boys. They finally caught up with John just to lose him weeks later in a bad car crash, that I remember Dean loving and painstakingly putting me back into running condition again, but he did it to take his mind off the pain of losing his father. He would sometimes sit at my mangled body a just weep in frustration and when he would take a crowbar to my parts I'd let him knowing it was the only outlet he had, and I'd give everything to help him get rid of it all. Finally though the brothers got closer than ever and the laughter that filled the inside was warming and music to my ears.

My boys have been through it all they went to hell and back, and yet they are still standing still living to fight another fight. They have lost loved ones and each other. They have cried and laughed together, and fought and loved each other. They are the earth's one true heroes. They have fought the devil, and won paying the price of Sammy's soul. They have been heavens warriors and hells enemies. But most importantly they have been my boys since they very beginning. I would do anything and everything for them.

**AN: So that was it. What did you think? Hope you guys liked it. Please drop me a review and let me know. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
